Hasta luego
by Chiru Less
Summary: Luego del partido que marcó la retirada de los miembros de tercer año, Haruichi temió que Sawamura no pudiese seguir adelante por sí mismo. Sin embargo, como su hermano le hizo saber, estaba preocupándose demasiado. MiyuSawa.


**Bien. No era lo primero que iba a publicar con respecto a éste fandom, pero tenía que sacarme ésta idea de la cabeza antes de explotar. Es un pensamiento recurrente que tengo desde que comencé a ver éste hermoso anime, así que tenía que expresarlo en palabras :D -se mata-**

**Daiya no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Yuji Terajima. Sólo escribo por diversión, por y para ustedes.**

* * *

Haruichi ladeó el rostro y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, nervioso. Oía el revuelo del campo de juego, los vítores, los gritos y algunas risas que provenían de la vorágine que había sido el final de aquel partido tan disputado. Suspiró, percatándose que el aire que surgía desde sus pulmones y pasaba por su garganta llevaba un leve temblor que no estaba pudiendo controlar.

Observó sus manos en medio de la penumbra que representaba su propia sombra; en aquel vestuario, la única luz provenía del piso superior que llevaba al campo de béisbol. No podía ver las palmas de sus manos con el detalle que le hubiese gustado para distraerse en lo más nimio en lo que su cerebro pudiera enfocarse en esos momentos, pero sí había notado que aquel temblor se reproducía allí también, en sus dedos.

Gobernado por una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía controlar, Haruichi se retorció las manos en un intento por aplacar aquel revoltijo explosivo que era su mente en esos momentos.

Nerviosismo, frustración. Angustia.

Un leve tic nervioso apareció en una de sus piernas cuando la situación volvió a sobrepasarlo segundos después.

Habían perdido. Habían logrado llegar finalmente al torneo nacional, aquel sueño tan ansiado por su hermano y los demás que él y sus compañeros habían podido cumplir, pero que había quedado truncado nuevamente a mitad de camino. Y lo habían hecho bien, su actuación frente a todo el país había sido buena...pero no lo suficiente.

Otra vez, Inashiro se había levantado como un muro inexpugnable para ellos. El encuentro había sido reñido y sólo decidido por las últimas carreras y un home run que nadie se veía venir, por lo que muchos no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar que aquella gran meta se les había escapado de las manos, una vez más.

— Eijun-kun...tenemos que subir. Hay que formarse.

— Ve tú.

— Tienes que venir conmigo.

Y la conversación había muerto una vez más.

Haruichi no era tonto y conocía de sobra a su compañero; no sólo estaba frustrado y angustiado, sino que seguramente estaba echándose la culpa del desenlace del partido. Increíblemente, había sido uno de los primeros en reaccionar cuando vio el marcador final, y más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haber evitado, Sawamura había desaparecido del campo a la velocidad del rayo.

El entrenador Kataoka, en una orden tácita que Haruichi no necesitaba escuchar, le había pedido que lo buscara una vez más, tal vez porque podía intuir el estado catastrófico de la mente del pitcher.

Pese a la negativa de Sawamura, Haruichi no se movió de su sitio. Con pesar, notó que los hombros del pitcher habían comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente en el silencio del vestuario, aumentando su angustia y crispando sus propios nervios.

¿Qué podía decirle él, si se hallaba igual o peor? ¿Qué consuelo podría darle en aquel momento?

Su mente se fue un segundo más al campo. Pensó en Furuya, en la expresión anonadada de su rostro que no había logrado esfumar cuando Haruichi había descendido las escaleras; parecía estar en alguna especie de estado de shock, y se preguntó si después tendría problemas parecidos para consolarlo, si es que se lo permitía.

Volvió a suspirar, agotado mentalmente. El retorno a Seidou iba a ser la cosa más complicada que hubiesen experimentado todos alguna vez.

— Sawamura, vamos.

Haruichi se sobresaltó al oír el tono agresivo de Kuramochi; hundido en su cavilaciones no había oído al mayor descender la escalera. Ambos aguardaron la respuesta del aludido, cosa que nunca llegó. Haruichi observó de reojo a Kuramochi. Parecía frustrado, pero terriblemente furioso. Por un momento, el temor de una posible disputa en el vestuario se agregó a sus sentimientos cuando vio al mayor avanzando en la oscuridad, sobrepasándolo a él.

— Kuramochi-senpai…

— Sube, Haruichi. Ya vamos.— al oír el tono amenazante de su voz, el menor temió aún más por el bienestar físico de Sawamura.

— Golpearlo no ayudará en nada ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!

El grito resonó dentro del pequeño recinto. Haruichi frunció los labios y agachó la cabeza, superado por todo. Oyó a Kuramochi insultar por lo bajo, y el menor notó su vista enturbiándose rápidamente.

No quería llorar, no ahí, no ahora.

— Lo siento, no debí...maldición. Lo lamento, Haruichi.

— Mm.

Sólo pudo dar un leve asentimiento a su disculpa, pues sabía que la voz le temblaría horriblemente si abría la boca.

— Sawamura.— Kuramochi había suavizado un poco el tono de voz, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente firme para causar respeto.— Vamos a saludar, hazlo por el entrenador Kataoka. Maldito seas, hazlo por nosotros, ¡puedes dejar de pensar un momento en ti mismo!

Haruichi notó con resquemor que la voz se le había quebrado al gritarle, incapaz de contenerse. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó que en efecto, Kuramochi también lloraba. De repente, el temblor que había azotado el cuerpo de Sawamura se detuvo, para sorpresa de ambos.

Sin embargo, Haruichi no sabía si aquello era para bien.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese preverlo, el pitcher se volteó hacia ellos, sus ojos hinchados y su rostro cubiertos aún de lágrimas. Haruichi desvió la mirada hacia el techo, parpadeando furiosamente en un intento por no terminar de sucumbir en el vestuario.

— Kuramochi-senpai, ¡lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento!

— Ya, ya. Cuando volvamos a los dormitorios te daré la paliza de tu vida y allí podrás rogar por mi perdón. Ahora, vamos. O sino te romperé las piernas.

— ¡Sí!

— Eijun-kun…

Los ánimos repentinamente renovados de Sawamura les dio la fuerza suficiente a Kuramochi y Haruichi para subir junto a él; fuera, la mayoría lloraba o aún se hallaban en trance, como Furuya. Los habían estado aguardando para saludar, y Haruichi agregó ahora la vergüenza por el tiempo que habían perdido allí abajo.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

—No me interesa formar ninguna batería con un malcriado.

— ¡Mira quien habla!

Con sorpresa, Haruichi se percató de que el único que no parecía demasiado afectado por el resultado de Seidou y quien aún tenía energías para pelear, era Miyuki. El menor de los Kominato lo vio riéndose y burlándose de Narumiya Mei cuando formó la fila, a dos lugares de distancia. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión de angustia, ninguna lágrima. Kuramochi pasó a su lado y le propinó una patada en la espinilla, obligando a Miyuki a inclinarse por el dolor; sonrió, sintiéndose sorpresivamente aliviado.

— ¡Gracias por el juego!

Obviamente, Haruichi había dejado pasar algunas cuestiones inadmisibles que, producto del malestar que le había provocado el partido en su momento, no había notado.

Días, incluso semanas después, no había sido capaz de percatarse del verdadero motivo de la angustia de Sawamura.

Habían vuelto a Seidou envueltos en una atmósfera pesada y tensa que, conforme habían pasado los días, se había ido disipando. Todos habían entendido su rol en el partido, sus errores y sus aciertos. Dos días después, Sawamura parecía haber recuperado su energía habitual y había comenzado a madrugar nuevamente, siendo el último en acostarse por el entrenamiento exigente que él mismo se había impuesto.

Sin embargo, Haruichi sabía que algo estaba mal. La tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos y aumentaba conforme pasaban los días; llegó a temer que la derrota lo hubiese afectado más que en otras ocasiones y se sobrecogió pensando en la aparición de nuevos yips. Decidió acercarse, estudiarlo detenidamente sin invadir su espacio personal ni hostigarlo a hablar de algo que evidentemente no deseaba exteriorizar.

Fue unas semanas después que cayó en cuenta que las palabras de Kuramochi en el vestuario no eran del todo ciertas. Sawamura no pensaba en sí mismo, pese a que en reiteradas ocasiones se había echado la culpa del desenlace del partido.

Había estado pensando en los de tercero.

Ahora Haruichi era quien se sentía egoísta. Cuando su hermano se había graduado junto con los demás, el sentimiento de pérdida no había sido tan grande porque sabía que luego volvería a verlo, que ya habían pasado aquella etapa antes y no era algo nuevo. Además, tenía a sus compañeros de equipo que lo apoyaban y con quienes no había tenido un minuto de descanso cuando el nuevo equipo de había formado y había habido tantas cosas que pulir.

Pero ahora, la cosa parecía ser diferente. La graduación de los de tercer año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿en qué momento había llegado tan deprisa? Aquello que parecía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, finalmente iba a suceder.

Y Sawamura parecía no estar para nada preparado. Había estado esquivando a los miembros de tercero del equipo quienes aún seguían yendo a los entrenamientos, se había vuelto más callado y su semblante se había ido oscureciendo.

Aquella noche, cuando Haruichi volvió a los cuartos luego de darse un baño, vio los nervios crispados de Sawamura en cada poro de su rostro. Parecía a punto de vomitar, y la angustia se la transmitió a él.

— ¿Qué debería decirle?

— _Haruichi, eres especial._

El aludido notó el tono de burla en la voz de su hermano mayor del otro lado de la llamada; había dejado sus cosas en la habitación y había sufrido el impulso repentino de llamar a su hermano en busca de consejo ante la situación que no podía controlar. Éste por supuesto le había contestado, pero no perdía oportunidad de regañarlo, incluso estando tan lejos.

— _¿Te has dado cuenta que tú estás en su misma situación? Yo lo atravesé, los de tercero lo hicieron y ahora les toca a ustedes. Nadie se va a morir._

— Kuramochi lloró cuando te fuiste.

El silencio se estableció en la llamada por unos segundos. Haruichi había visto sin querer a Kuramochi llorando cuando Ryosuke finalmente había tenido que abandonar definitivamente el colegio, y el mayor simplemente le había dado la espalda, sin consolarlo. Haruichi sabía que la relación de aquellos dos era especial e intuía que aquello, lejos de haber sido un adiós definitivo, había sido una demostración de su hermano de que no soportaba aquel tipo de situaciones incómodas, porque tampoco las sabía manejar.

Finalmente, la risilla de Ryosuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _Pero sobrevivió. Sawamura también lo hará._

— Es...diferente.

— _¿Por qué lo dices?¿Por lo idiota que es?_

— Eijun-kun es muy emocional. Ya sabes que cuando algo lo altera, su rendimiento baja, en todos los sentidos. Se deprime con mucha facilidad.

— _Tú también lo eres, Haruichi. Aunque puedo comprender adónde quieres llegar._

Oyó a Ryosuke suspirar pesadamente y Haruichi se sintió repentinamente incómodo; su hermano podía llegar a tener una intuición muy aguda pese a que no lo expresara abiertamente, y el menor a veces creía que era capaz de leerles la mente. Eso, o era muy observador.

— _El problema es Miyuki, ¿verdad?_

— En realidad, él no. Bueno, sí.

Haruichi notó el silencio tras sus palabras, y supo que su hermano aguardaba a que continuara su idea confusa. Era bastante difícil de advertir, mucho más de explicar. Haruichi había llegado a aquella conclusión después de observar los movimientos de Sawamura aquellos últimos días; si bien había estado enérgico y ruidoso como de costumbre, se había percatado de que su nivel de intensidad disminuía drásticamente cuando se topaba con Miyuki y éste, lejos de cuestionarle acerca de su actitud esquiva y pasiva, compartía el mismo accionar y lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Y así, la cosa se había repetido en innumerables ocasiones hasta que Haruichi había llegado a la nefasta conclusión de que ambos se habían estado evitando desde el partido. Tardó un par de días más en captar que no era enojo o frustración lo que detenía a Sawamura, sino algo parecido al miedo.

Más tarde que cualquiera, Sawamura se había dado cuenta que los de tercer año ya habían cumplido su ciclo en el equipo, en el colegio.

**Que era momento de decir adiós. De despedirse de todos, pero sobre todo de Miyuki.**

Y que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Haruichi entendía bien lo que su hermano le decía, sabía que todos, incluso él mismo, habían pasado y pasarían por aquello. Era parte de la vida, no podía estancarse tampoco, eso lo comprendía bien.

Sin embargo, sabía que Sawamura sí se estaba empantanando en sus propias emociones y no quería que luego, cuando se percatara de que ya todo había terminado y no había vuelta atrás, se arrepintiera de no decir adiós como correspondía.

— _Te estás preocupando demasiado.- nuevamente, la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos_.- _Ambos son unos idiotas sin remedio._ _Déjalos, no tiene caso_.

— Pero, hermano…

— _Hazme caso. Las cosas se arreglarán solas, Haruichi._

Quería creer en su hermano, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que intervenir y obligar a Sawamura a despedirse de los demás; ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo al colgar la llamada con Ryosuke, que no perdió oportunidad en regañarlo otra vez por ser tan blando.

— Ya deja de llorar, me ensucias la ropa.

Haruichi se detuvo abruptamente al oír una voz conocida del otro lado del corredor. Había alcanzado a frenar antes de dar la vuelta, y el susto había logrado que estampara la espalda contra la pared intentando no hacer sonido alguno. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo; ya era noche cerrada y lo sonidos que se alcanzaban a oír eran del interior de habitaciones lejanas, el corredor a esas horas desierto. Había sólo una luz encendida en el camino que había estado recorriendo, y del otro lado, en el otro corredor, no había ni una sola.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba ninguna luz para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oyó un gimoteo lamentable seguido de un sollozo interminable. Haruichi se permitió relajarse contra la piedra, ahora apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Sonrió, divertido y aliviado.

Así que finalmente sí se había animado, ¿eh?

— Sawamura, de verdad, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Y-Yo...ya deja de...eres un imbécil, Miyuki-senpai. Un odioso, raro y morboso…

— ¿Insultarme va a lograr que dejes de llorar? Vaya. Aún soy tu capitán, respétame.

Otra vez, el llanto ocupó los oídos de Haruichi. Oyó a Miyuki chasquear la lengua y farfullar algo que no alcanzó a comprender; percibió el sonido de un golpe y luego una risa queda por parte del mayor, y Haruichi notó en ella más nostalgia y pesar que diversión.

Miyuki también se veía afectado por aquello, pero no quería exteriorizarlo. ¿Qué les sucedía a los mayores?

— Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, vas a sobrevivir sin mi. O eso espero.

— No quiero que te vayas.

Haruichi se cubrió la boca con una mano, sus ojos aguándose otra vez al oír el tono de angustia en la voz de Sawamura. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había guardado aquello, y cuántos muros de contención se habían roto para que su orgullo cayera y demostrara semejante debilidad frente a una persona que tendía a aprovechar esos momentos para jugarle una mala pasada?

— Tengo que irme. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Es inevitable. Okumura cubrirá bien mi puesto, no peleen.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Yo...yo…

— ¿Tú…?

Al oír el tono inseguro de Miyuki, Haruichi supo que ambos temían lo que sea que Sawamura estaba por decir, considerando lo extremista que podía llegar a ser.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eso! ¡Quiero ir a jugar béisbol contigo!

El silencio otra vez dominó la escena, pero ésta vez Sawamura parecía haber detenido su llanto. Dominado por la curiosidad, Haruichi se atrevió a asomarse por la esquina del corredor. Le costó distinguir la figura de ambos, no sólo por la oscuridad reinante, sino por lo juntos que parecían encontrarse. Recordó las primeras palabras que había oído de Miyuki y supo que Sawamura se había aferrado a él momentos antes, por lo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no debía sorprenderle.

Finalmente, Miyuki rió, enfureciendo a Sawamura. Ahora, su risa sonaba más distendida y Haruichi sí podía notar el tono de burla en su voz, aquel que tanto parecía molestar a Sawamura.

— Qué molesto eres, Sawamura. No puedo librarme de ti aunque quiera, ¿no es así?

— Así es. Digo, ¡no, no soy molesto!

_— ¿Tanto deseas seguirme?_

El tono de su voz se volvió más grave, más serio, y Haruichi no dejó de percibir cierto tenor íntimo en su pregunta. Pese a que él no participaba de la conversación y no era protagonista directo del resultado que ésta tendría, no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo aflorara en su piel, que su corazón comenzara a latir deprisa mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Sawamura y anhelaba a todos los dioses que no se comportara como un tonto.

— Sí.— Miyuki colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de Sawamura, revolviéndolos amistosamente. Pese al acto distendido, la tensión parecía poder incluso palparse en el ambiente. Haruichi supo que aquella conversación resumía y dispondría muchas cosas en el futuro.— Sí quiero.

— Entonces esfuérzate el doble.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?¡Te parece poco lo que…!

— Para ingresar a una buena universidad, debes ser un excelente jugador. No sólo bueno, sino de élite. No voy a aceptar ningún pitcher mediocre en mi futuro equipo, ¿me has entendido?

La tensión se rompió como si de una burbuja se tratase; hasta ese momento, Haruichi no se había percatado que había estado apretando con fuerza inusual su pobre celular mientras no se perdía palabra. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero de alivio. Miyuki acababa de abrir una puerta que Sawamura no había considerado, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos nefastos.

Le estaba diciendo que aquello no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Que iba a esperarlo un año más, el año que a ellos les faltaba cursar en la preparatoria.

Sólo esperaba que Sawamura supiera captar el mensaje en las palabras de Miyuki…

— ¡Mejoraré, seré el mejor! ¡Ya verás que no te decepcionaré, Miyuki-senpai!

— Bien, muy bien. Ahora, deja de gritar.

— ¡No estoy gritando!

— Claro.

Miyuki abrazó de manera un tanto agresiva a Sawamura, y éste quedó envuelto en sus brazos en un extraño silencio en el que Haruichi supo estaba de más. De la nada, Miyuki desvió los ojos hacia su dirección haciendo contacto visual directo con él. Lo saludó lánguidamente con una mano, sonriéndole.

Vaya. El capitán siempre había sabido que estaba allí. Oyó como Sawamura comenzaba a llorar quedamente otra vez, y Haruichi no pudo más que sonreírle con pesar y devolverle el saludo a Miyuki, dejándolos solos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, recorriendo el corredor por el que había llegado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y el fastidio asomándose, escribió rápidamente en la pantalla encendida de su celular una respuesta corta, zanjando el tema.

"_Al final tenías razón. Gracias, hermano."_

* * *

**Bueno, nada. Eso.**

**Espero les haya gustado ;)**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
